Light-curable acrylic adhesives for use in the oral cavity are known from the dentistry sector. These adhesives are used primarily to produce temporary restorations. After they have been applied, they are cured by irradiation with UV light from UV lamps.
One object of the present invention is to propose a further light device and corresponding methods and a set.
This object is achieved by a set for at least one of gluing, bonding, modeling and repairing of an object. The set includes a pen-type housing comprising a first end, a second end, and a reservoir, a light-curable material arranged in the reservoir, and an LED lamp configured to emit a light having a wavelength or a spectrum of wavelengths at which the light-curable material is selectively cured. The LED lamp is coupled to the pen-type housing at the second end so that the light emitted by the LED lamp is only emitted in a direction which faces away from the first end. The reservoir comprises an exit opening which is configured to selectively discharge the light-curable material at the first end.